1. Field of he Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device related to a footbag and more particularly relates to a game device including a footbag and a gravity-slowing self propelling unit to reduce the skill level required by a player.
2. Description of Related Art
People have always been fascinated with the concept of intercepting a flying object and batting such object back into the air so as to keep such object from reaching the ground. This fascination has resulted in a number of games, such as volleyball, that test a person's skill in keeping a particular object from reaching the ground.
Many games, exercises and devices have been created for developing one's eye-to-foot coordination. In such games and exercises the object is intercepted by the foot and/or knee and kicked repeatedly into the air. Such games and exercises have been found to be extremely helpful in developing not only eye-to-foot coordination, but also the balance and quickness necessary for performing a variety of sports such as baseball, football, basketball, soccer, karate and tennis.
These games and exercises have been found to be especially pleasurable and beneficial when the person performs a wide variety of kicks and is able to kick the object with all parts of the feet and knees. Because the foot and knee generally are not as easily manipulated as the hand, objects suitable for exercises and games wherein the purpose is to keep the object in the air for as long as possible using only the feet and knees must be very light weight and reach the ground as slow as possible to spare time to the player to react and respond well.
Furthermore, the reaction of the object must be consistent and independent of the trajectory in which the object is hit or kicked. In this way, the object may be kicked with the instep, the heel or the toe of the foot and still get a consistent and reliable response. Therefore there is a need for a game device that increases the time spent in the air by the object and makes the reaction of the kick independent of the trajectory in which the object is hit.